


He Didn't Have To Be

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Brother Love, Father's Day, Gen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not be their real Dad, but they consider him as such</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Have To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Brad Paisley's song 'He Didn't Have To Be'.

"Hey, Darry?" Pony asked at the breakfast table one morning.

"Yeah?" Darry replied, handing the plate of biscuits over to Soda. 

The middle Curtis looked to the youngest and have a nod.

"You two up to no good?" Darry inquired, catching the look that Soda had thrown Pony.

"Nope." Pony replied, sliding an envelope across the table to his oldest brother.

Darry looked confused. "What's this?" He asked.

"Just open it." Soda said, his voice muffled as he chewed his mouth full of biscuit.

"Soda don't talk with your mouth full." Darry reminded him before taking the envelope and proceeding to open it up.

There was a card inside. One with a large mouth bass on it. 

"Early birthday present?" Darry asked. His birthday was coming up soon. In the next two weeks.

"Just open it." Pony told him.

"Alright, alright." Darry shook his head, opening up the card.

His eyes widened and he sat the card down, looking up at his brothers with an expression they couldn't quite place. It was a good one though. Darry seemed happy with the present.

"Happy Father's Day, Dar." Pony said with a smile.

"Yeah, Darry. Happy Father's Day." Soda added.

Darry gnawed his lip and quickly wiped at his teary eyes.

"Come here you little brats. Give me a hug." He said, reaching for the both of his boys.

Pony and Soda accepted the hug, nuzzling against the man who'd surely become their father.

THE END


End file.
